


Truth or Dare

by Fake_Ruby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, High School AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, bucky pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare causes Steve's feelings to be revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did like zero editing but I hope y'all enjoy this very rough fic anyway.

"Ooh, Steve Rogers backing down from a challenge. I never thought I'd see the day," Sam Wilson's voice says.

"I'm not- that's not fair!" Steve is saying, and when Bucky turns the corner he can see that Steve's face is bright red.

"Rogers this is totally fair. But hey if you're too chicken..." Natasha says.

"Nat, no. This is different," Steve splutters.

"I leave to use the bathroom for five minutes and now Steve is backing down from a dare? Holy shit," Bucky says.

"I'm not backing down!" Steve exclaims.

"Actually, you are," Clint chimes in. Sam and Nat nod their heads in agreement. 

"What's the dare?" Bucky asks, confused at what could possibly make Steve I'll-fight-anything-that-moves Rogers stand down for once in his goddamn life.

"Nothing!" Steve says quickly, which only serves to further confuse Bucky.

"Do itttt," Clint says.

"Come on Rogers, toughen up."

Sam simply gives a look.

Bucky is mega confused as Steve throws his hands up, shouts "fine!" and proceeds to... kiss Bucky. What.

Before Bucky can even comprehend what is happening Steve pulls back, a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh God," he whispers. "I'm sorry," Steve says, with tear filled eyes. And then he's gone, leaving Bucky even more confused.

He turns to the rest of the group. "Um."

He's met with silence, as they look around at one another nervously.

"Was that the dare," Bucky asks.

"Close enough," Clint shrugs, as he gives Steve another point.

Bucky is still in shock and can hardly think, but he pushes on. 

"What was the dare?" he asks, voice surprisingly steady.

Natasha glances at Sam. "We think Steve should tell you that." And God, why hadn't he just run after Steve in the first place.

He rushes to put on shoes and a jacket, calling Steve as he runs out the door. Steve doesn't pick up, so Bucky decides to check Steve's apartment first. He only lives a block away from Nat's. 

Bucky knocks frantically as soon as he arrives. After no reply, he quickly grabs the key hidden behind the plant and let's himself in.

"Stevie?" He calls out.

There's no reply.

"Steve?"

Silence again. But then, a sniffle. Coming from the bathroom.

Bucky walks over to the bathroom door and knocks. "Steve?"

"Please just go away," Steve says.

"Stevie open up."

"Buck. Please. Just go," and Steve's voice cracks and Bucky just can't take it.

"Steve if you don't unlock this door I will bust it down myself.

There's a sigh, then some shuffling, and then slowly, ever so slowly, the door opens. Steve has tear tracks on his cheeks, and he's biting his lip, seemingly trying to stop himself from crying anymore.

"Are you mad?" he asks hesitantly.

"Why would I be mad?" Bucky asks, genuinely confused.

"Because I..."

"Oh Stevie, is that why you're so upset? Because you think I'm mad?"

Steve shrugs, looking down.

"If you don't want to be friends anymore I understand," Steve says quietly, still not looking at Bucky.

"Why wouldn't I want to be friends with you anymore? Till the end of the line, remember pal?"

And that's all it takes for Steve to break. He surges forward, hugging Bucky tightly and full on sobbing now.

Bucky rubs his back soothingly, whispering reassurances. 

When Steve finally calms down he pulls away, looking sheepish.

Bucky smiles softly at him, and Steve returns it with a smile of his own, albeit a little sad.

"Did you really think I'd stop being your friend over a kiss?" Bucky asks.

"I thought things would be... awkward."

"Pal, a kiss is nothing. No worries."

"Oh, right." Steve says.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No not nothing. Wha-" and then Bucky remembers. What Nat and Clint had said about the kiss not being the actual dare.

"Steve," Bucky says quietly. "What was the actual dare?"

Steve seems to be getting slightly teary again, and that's the last thing Bucky wants, but he has to know.

"Steve," he prompts. Gentle but firm.

"They dared me to... confess my feelings," Steve glance up quickly, then looks right back down, "my feelings for you."

And Bucky grins so wide his cheeks hurt.

"So you're saying... you kissed me because you wanted to."

"Yes," Steve whispers.

And Bucky laughs, because God is this wonderful. But then no. Oh no. Because Steve looks up. And he's so close to crying, but he steels his face, ready to fight as usual.

"You don't have to laugh at me Buck." His voice is deathly void of all emotion, and Bucky realizes his mistake. "You can stop being my friend but God, I didn't expect you to laugh in my face." And Steve's voice is cracking and a tear slips out and no, God no, this is not what Bucky wants. 

"No, Steve," Bucky says, reaching out. And Steve fucking flinches.

"Please just leave now," he says, backing away.

"Steve, no. Wait. I love you."

Steve head shoots up, and his eyes look hopeful but then his face falls. "Please don't Buck." And he's too sad to even be mad. "Please just... don't be an asshole. Just go."

"No, I'm not making fun of you, Stevie. I love you. I'm in love with you. I would never lie about that Steve."

And finally, finally they're on the same page. And Steve's smile shines more radiantly than the sun, and his eyes are bluer than the ocean, and every sappy, romantic thing you could ever think is going through Bucky's head right now. And then they're kissing, and there's nothing special about the kiss itself. But the person it's with make it the best goddamn kiss of Bucky's life. And he could live in the moment forever. Just him and Steve, together as they were always meant to be.

They finally part for air, grinning like the idiots they are.

"God I love you Buck. I have for so long."

And they're smiling, and they're holding on to each other, and Bucky has never been so grateful for a stupid party game or the fact that Steve never backs down from a challenge.

"Till the end of the line," he whispers to Steve.

"Till the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too terrible! I really need to write more to improve but hey, you've got to start somewhere, right? Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
